A Field Trip with Zuko
by pinkestpuppy
Summary: After her hunt for the man who killed her mother, Zuko and Katara's quest comes to an abrupt end. But with the increase in her power given to her by the full moon, Katara needs to find a way to burn off some excess energy. /Short Zutara Lemon/


**Author's note:** This scene takes place in Book 3 Episode 16, "The Southern Raiders." Instead of the leader of the Southern Raiders telling Zuko and Katara where they can find the man who murdered Katara's mother, my story involves their quest ending right there in the ship after the captain gives them some information. Also, I know Katara is not wearing a dress in the episode, but I felt it was much easier for my story if she were wearing one.

This is my very first story I am publishing anywhere, so please be kind and give me some feedback! Enjoy! :)

**A Field Trip with Zuko:**

Power coursing through her veins, Katara's fingers splayed open wide, wrists cocked at an angle, she felt the water in the lowly fire nation captain's blood; it's energy pulsing through her body with every beat of his heart. She had him under her complete control. His body bent at awkward angles, she forced him to the ground with ease. Zuko looked on, aghast at what he was seeing. He had no idea that the water bender was this powerful. It both frightened and exhilarated him and brought forth a new respect for the bending master he saw before him.

Looking into the writhing man's eyes, Katara knew with a sinking feeling that this man was not the one who killed her mother all those years ago.

"It's not him," She said with disgust mingled with fury.

"Who commanded this ship before you?" demanded Zuko.

Struggling for breath, and obviously in pain, the man gasps out, "What do you mean? Captain Yon Rah? What do you want from him?"

"He killed my mother! Kya of the Southern Water Tribe! Tell me where he is or I swear I will drain the blood from your very pores!" Katara screeched, flexing her fingers for emphasis causing the captain on the floor to scream in pain.

"He's dead!" The captain yelped. "We were called to aid in the battle on the Northern Water Tribe. He drowned in an assault from the water benders." Katara took the disappointing news as an intense blow.

"Then you are of no use to us!" Katara snapped, her voice deadly and resolute.

Before he knew what was happening, Zuko watched, speechless, as Katara's hands wrenched into fists and twisted at the wrists with a sharp snap. The writhing fire nation man was suddenly brought up off the floor and then brought down hard on his head with a large, resounding THUD. Katara let her arms fall limply at her sides and turned away from the unconscious man on the floor with disgust. Her thirst for revenge, quite unquenched, mingled with the powerful energy given by the full moon coursed through her body. Katara felt an indescribable rage still boiling in her gut, just below the surface of her skin knowing that the man she so desired to punish for murdering her mother was already dead. She felt that if she did not get some sort of release soon she would explode from the force of it.

"Katara…" Zuko managed out, in complete shock from what he had just witnessed. He was in great awe of her mighty power and was impressed with the rage she felt. It gave her features a more adult, womanly look. Her bosom swelled with every angry breath she took. He suddenly found himself very attracted to this new, deadly Katara and was feeling slightly aroused by her.

Katara whipped around at Zuko as the sound of his voice broke her reverie. Looking at him she felt the knot of energy roiling her gut drop decidedly lower in her body, setting her groin ablaze with desire. She had always been attracted to Zuko ever since there time in the crystal cave in Ba-Sing-Se. Now it seemed her body craved to have his wrapped around hers.

Not even thinking, she swiftly strode up to him, backing him against the hard, iron wall of the ship. Taking a fistful of his tunic into her hand, she forcefully brought his face down to hers. Katara kissed him hard and powerfully with a hunger she could not fully comprehend. Her head buzzing with energy, she traced the shape of his lips with her tongue, nibbling on his lower lip, and pushing her body flush against his. After the shock of the first contact of her lips, Zuko's hands flew around Katara's body, pulling her closer, still. He traced his fingertips along the delicate curve of her lower back leading to the womanly curves of her hips. He took a greedy handful of her voluptuous ass cheek into his hand giving it a squeeze as his other hand ran along the smooth lines of her jaw. With a groan of pleasure, Katara's hands ran through Zuko's hair, down the sides of his face, and then across the hard planes of his chest.

Still kissing him with fevered frenzy, their tongues flicking at each other playfully, Katara's hands began wrenching Zuko's tunic free from the waist of his pants. Her hands ventured underneath the black fabric to the bare skin of the small of his back. The hard muscle paired with the warm soft skin she found made her moan with the desire to lick him from head to toe.

The feel of Katara's fingertips along his spin drove Zuko wild. He broke their kiss and let out a groan of pleasure as he forced her against the opposite wall. He thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of her warm, voluptuous body writing between his and the cold iron wall. Kissing down her neck, Zuko ground his painful erection into Katara's pelvis, moaning into her velvety skin. Panting with pleasure, Katara's hands explored the smooth, hot body below the tunic running them up his back, around the front of his chest, playfully flicking at his nipples. She enjoyed the moans of pleasure she elicited as she did so. As her hands ran down the hills and valleys of his abdominal muscles decidedly venturing further south to his waist band, Zuko looked at Katara, taking in her beauty; her soft mocha skin, pink pouty lips swollen from their enthusiastic kissing, and eyes like two deep pools of ice water. He saw the desire in her eyes mirroring his own and so did not hesitate when he reached around her waist and undid the sash of her dress in one fluid movement. He hungrily took in the visage of her body as her dress fell open. Her breasts strained against their bindings as he ran a hand across one. Kissing her again with unhinged desire, he slipped a thumb underneath her bindings, and with a quick motion like undoing a zipper, he super-heated his thumb and sliced through her bindings. Katara gasped as she felt them slack and fall away from her body.

Her breasts fully exposed to Zuko, she broke their kiss and looked into his eyes, allowing him to snatch a glance at her bare skin before him. Two full mounds of flesh looked up at him with dusky nipples hard as pebbles. Kissing her hard, Zuko ran a hand up her waist and cupped her full breast in his hand, grazing her nipple with a thumb. She moaned with pleasure into his mouth. He began to kiss down her neck again, massaging her breasts with a pleasurable rhythm. Katara's hands worked at the fastenings of Zuko's pants as his kisses reached her breasts. Zuko left full, open kisses scorching across her bosoms until he finally reached one of her erect, pert nipples. He took it into his mouth and Katara whimpered with pleasure. He tugged at the pebbled surface of her areola and playfully flicked his tongue across the nipple. He could feel her shudder beneath him with every movement of his mouth.

Katara's hand ran through his sleek black hair effectively pushing Zuko's face harder against her breast as she ground her pelvis painfully against his. Her other hand, finally finding purchase and undoing the fastening to his pants, ventured down and toward Zuko's hard erection. A groan of pleasure escaped his lips, muffled by the pillow of flesh surrounding his mouth as Katara gripped his cock with a firm grasp and began to stroke down the length of it. Zuko's mouth found hers once more as she continued to stroke his dick. He kissed her with a fervent crescendo; tongue battling hers, suckling on her lips, and groaning at the action of her hand.

Hands trailing down her body, pausing to give her breasts a squeeze, Zuko slipped his thumbs down the hips of her underwear and scorched them off as well. Feeling her nakedness below him, Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's shoulders as his hand ventured between her legs. She kissed him intently until his fingers began to trace a tantalizing circle around her engorged clitoris. She gasped and let her head fall back against the wall, eyes clenched shut. Zuko massaged her clit, relishing the feeling of her soft curls of pubic hair against his palm, the slickness of her folds enveloping his fingers around the hard bud he was caressing.

Then, lifting her slightly with one arm around her waist he pulled his cock out from the constricted confines of his trousers. Katara glanced down at his beautiful dick; long, thick and the color of ivory on fire. She spread her legs willingly, held firmly against the wall and watched as Zuko brought his member into contact with her virgin mound. She felt herself sinking onto him as he settled his cock into her slick opening. With a slight pinch, a subtle burning sensation, and a feeling of being deliciously stretched, Katara whimpered against the side of Zuko's face as he thrust himself fully into her. One hand seated against the cold steel wall and one arm wrapped around her slim waist, Zuko kissed down Katara's neck as he began to pump in and out of her tantalizing wetness. Heavy breaths of effort and pleasure filled the air of the cabin as Zuko fucked Katara against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his back and placed wet, open kisses along his scar, finding her way to his mouth, moaning freely into it as she kissed him. Pleasure mounting with every thrust of his hard cock deep into her core, brushing her clit with the heat of his body, she felt she would go crazy soon if he did not stop ,but sure that if he did she would simply explode.

Zuko groaned heartily into her mouth as he quickened his pace, crashing into her body with every deep, delicious thrust. Katara felt her body tensing with every quickening plunge of Zuko's cock and broke their kiss as she experienced the oncoming rush of her orgasm. She threw her head back against the wall and screamed as she came, digging her nails into his shoulders with each shuddering wave that ripped through her body. Zuko, exhilarated by the feeling of the forceful clenches of her inner folds around his cock, increased his thrusts to a feverish pace, until with one final thundering pound he let out a growl of pleasure and came, hard, inside her. Katara groaned at the delicious feeling of him emptying his thick, sticky seed inside her with rhythmic pulses. She kissed him hard and deep through frantic breaths.

As their breathing settled, they looked into each other's eyes fully immersed in the heat of the moment; the sexual tension in the air slowly abating. Kissing her gently, Zuko reluctantly pulled out of her. As he did, Katara felt a sudden loss of fullness that she greatly resented. She found herself wanting more of that full feeling deep within her.

With a rush, reality crashed down upon them. They were suddenly all too aware that they were standing in the control room of a fire nation ship and had just had glorious, hot, sweaty sex next to an unconscious body. Bashful and embarrassed, Katara started to tie up her dress while Zuko did his pants up. The powerful force of energy that twisted in her gut now satiated, Katara wanted nothing more than to just go back to camp and sleep ("_preferably in his arms_" she thought).

Frowning at the scorched remains of her breast bindings and underwear, she gathered them up and raised an eyebrow at Zuko.

"What?" He laughed at her accusatory glare.

"You ruined them!" Katara giggled and threw them at Zuko, who raised his hands in defense.

"I had to get you out of those somehow." He smirked, stepping in closer to her body. He gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

"Come on, let's get out of here." She said with a smile and, hand in hand, they left.


End file.
